End or Beginning
by StephtriestoWrite
Summary: The war was over. But where did that leave them? Dealing with the aftermath of the war, will Sasuke start to notice the grown up Sakura? (Manga spoilers) complete. Thank you's & Sorry's in advance :)
1. Chapter 1

**End or beginning**

It was over, Kaguya lay defeated. The only sound, was from the slightly laboured breaths of Naruto and Sasuke.  
The quiet was becoming too much for Naruto as he asked 'Is it finally over?' Knowing that it was, but still needing to hear it.  
The mastermind behind the threat, the one the world had to overcome, had changed faces many times, before she'd revealed herself. It was hard to relax, to believe it was finally over. Half expecting yet another threat to come forward.  
'Aa' responded Sasuke  
It was indeed over, they had won the war.

* * *

Standing on a cliff edge, Sakura stood taking in the scene below her.

'So it is over' she quietly mumbled. She was also finding it hard to believe.

Her two teammates faced away from her. Once again she found herself looking at their backs. That could not be helped she supposed but had still secretly hoped to be standing beside them. Wishing today was the day, she would fight alongside them completely, having unlocked her Strength of a Hundred Seal. Yet it seemed she had far more training to do, she tried to optimistically reason but couldn't help a sigh of disappointment.

Her attention back on them, she watched as Naruto began to advance on Sasuke.  
Sasuke taunting him on something she imagined. Turning to face Kakashi, who stood behind her, she asked 'Ne, Kakashi-sensei will the people trapped in the genjutsu will be able to wake up now?'

'Hm, with the help from Sasuke's rinnegan they will yes.' He replied.

Naruto oblivious to how loud he was getting, interrupted the conversation. Sakura was sure she heard the word 'Hokage' being yelled and was able to work out the argument. She felt like chuckling, over the idea of Sasuke wanting to be Hokage. Not that he could not do a good job she thought, just his sudden announcement of his plans. A complete 180 from the whole, I will destroy Konoha plan.

His character of cold aloofness would make him, for most, an uncomfortable Hokage to be around she mused. Repairing his reputation with the villagers would be a hard and long mission, for the need to trust your Hokage was absolute. Sasuke was now staring at Naruto's back in that regard. She believed he could manage it though. Sasuke would receive some gratitude, when he frees everyone from the genjutsu.

Which was what they should be doing now. She and Kakashi jumped down, joining Sasuke and Naruto. Grinning widely, she congratulated them both. Naruto returned the grin, with Sasuke nodding slightly as Kakashi looked happily over his Team 7.

* * *

Her gaze flicked to where Sasuke was, he stood beside the first Hokage, as they worked together to free everyone from the genjutsu.

Turning Sakura watched, captivated as thousands of pods holding ninja, slowly lowered to the floor and then unravel.

As the first group of ninja awoke, Sakura rushed to them, checking them over to see if any needed medical attention.

This went on for a few hours, as time went on she was joined by more of the medical squad. With the help of those less wounded, the ninja needing the most help, were found and moved to temporary medical tents. Naruto stayed close by, giving his chakra to the most unstable and keeping the healers chakra up also.

* * *

Eventually finding time to stop, she sat herself down on top of a large rock. Enjoying the warmth of the sun. Hoping it would somehow chase away the shadows of the last few days, memories of which were sure to cause her nightmares, she thought with a shudder.

Hearing Naruto laugh she glanced over her shoulder to see him and Hinata enjoying each other's company, turning back whist smiling, she was truly happy for them and glad that they had each other to turn to for comfort. Even a quick glance she could tell they were both grieving for Neji, but they were helping each other through it. Tilting her head back she closed her eyes and finally let herself relax.

* * *

Sasuke looked over to the spot where Sakura was resting, the sunlight making her hair an even lighter shade of pink. He was still somewhat surprised by her earlier determination. Expecting her to stop once Kaguya was defeated. She had surprised him by rapidly once again checking for the safety of others. He found his respect for her increase, as he had only mostly expect her to break into tears, once again.

The fighting was over, the war won. Though it was not the case for the healers their fight to save lives was still going.  
He had watched as she went from person to person, with a constant smile and comforting words. Never showing her exhaustion to them. Though he knew that she was, as her smile never reached her eyes and her face fell whenever she thought no one was watching her.

* * *

Sakura felt the sensation of being watched again. Opening her eyes, she looked around quickly. Not thinking she would see anything unusual. The makeshift camp was full of Ninja, it was not as if she was alone, but the nagging sensation would not quit and she was beginning to think she was imaging things due to lack of sleep. Finally she spotted the dark hair of Sasuke. He was leant against a tree, several tents down and he was looking in her direction. Their eyes locked, a sensation she could not quite describe washed over her. Feeling the heat of his intense gaze. However before she could work out whatever it was and if he could feel it to, he had disappeared into the trees. Sakura tried to return to enjoying the suns warmth, but failed. As the dull ache in her heart would not be ignored. His cold attitude was as painful as ever.

* * *

Later that night Sasuke was summoned before the Hokage. Tsunade stared at the last Uchiha. Fully intending to pardon him if he returned to Konoha. During his time spent as a missing-nin he had not harmed any Leaf ninja. Some, she thought may think her lenient but if he had not of worked with Naruto none of them would be here, not to mention it was his eye power alone that allowed them to break free from the genjutsu, they had been placed under. Though she wondered if he still harbored resentment towards the village. Or if he had decided to protect the village his brother dedicated his life to. This she had to discover before allowing him back.  
Knowing he wasn't one to chat, she reached down behind her pulling a Leaf headband from a satchel. Hand open she offered out the headband to him.

Sasuke reached out to take the headband but stopped as Tsunade's hand moved away. Looking in to her eyes Sasuke raised a brow in a silent question.  
'Before I allow you to return to your village, I must know if you still hold resentment towards it.'  
'No' Sasuke slowly replied.  
'Very well then, if you take this headband I trust you to protect the village with your life as any other Leaf ninja and know this, there will be no charges made against you.' Not that he wouldn't be monitored for a time Tsunade thought to herself.

Grabbing the headband, Sasuke secured it over his forehead. He had his answers, he'd re-join his village and make sure its current and future Hokage do not create others like his brother. He believed in what the first Hokage wished for.

* * *

The summoned Hokages released themselves from the rebirthing jutsu. All hoping to find peace, as their souls did not have to return to the Deaths God Realm.

* * *

The time came for Shinobi Alliance to disband and depart. Goodbyes were said and each headed off in their directions of home, taking with them the promises of Alliances and most importantly bonds of friendship.

* * *

Tsunade had decided that they were to travel in two groups. In one the injured, medics with a small guard as they would be moving slower. The remainder would go on ahead, along with Tsunade to make the necessary preparations for the others arrival were met.

Travelling back with the medics, Sakura noted how quiet everyone was. All deep within their own thoughts, with the loss of comrades or loved ones and then to being reunited with them in the jutsu, made the loss far more painful. Even if they had all known the world to be fake, their hearts could not tell the difference.

She too was dealing with her own loss. She had come to learn that her parents, had been guarding one of the villages that had been destroyed by the Ten Tailed Beast attack. There had been no reports of survivors but the scouts had not yet returned and given a full report so she still held on to hope. Finding herself feeling more and more alone, the longer she dwelled on it. Almost everyone had lost someone, her pain was not alone.

Seeing a dark flash to her right, her muscles tensed in anticipation of an attack. Whipping her head to the side, to see Sasuke casually walking alongside her. Relaxing just as suddenly her whole body seemed to droop, there goes her last shred of ninja composure she thought.

* * *

They walked beside each other in silence. She felt a calm settle over her. She had so many questions for him, but she didn't bother opening her mouth. He was not the type of person to indulge her in answering them. Why was he walking next to her though, she kept sneaking peaks at him. Trying to work it out in her mind.

Feeling as if time had slowed to a crawl. She had finally enough of the silence, "Are you okay Sasuke?" she asked.

"Aa" he replied, with that they were back to the silence. It filled her with nervous energy.

All those years chasing him. The words, to persuade him to come home. Here he was, just coming back with them willingly. No massive fight, not being dragged back by Naruto. Just walking beside her. Willingly. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Stopping, she let Sasuke continue walking ahead. But after a few steps he stopped to. Turning round to face her. They stood there looking into each other's eyes. She honestly had not expected him to stop, it was her way of running away from him. Helped by the fact, he would never normally notice or care. He gave her questioning look. She did not know how to explain her reasoning to him, not that she would even if she could it would be far too embarrassing.

She felt her heart crack a little more. She loved him. Everyone knew it. He knows it, he should know it, she thought. What she would not give for him to hold his arms open, so she could just run into them.

Screw it she thought. "I still love you Sasuke" her voice came out strong controlled. Wait, what, she thought, why did she say that? Heart beating erratically, "just so you know" she mumbled. Schooling her face to hide the turmoil within. She started to carry on, walking past him.

But he grabbed her arm and spun her round. She was flush against his chest. Time seemed to slow, looking up at his face. He was staring down at her, his eyes searching her own for something. Seeming to work out an internal question. She released a breath, she had not realised she was holding, ending up settling herself more within his arms. Causing Sasuke to tense, her heart dropped. Her eyes left his, lowering in rejection.

* * *

Sasuke felt something, though he was not sure what. Without thinking again, he lifted her chin up with his hand. Pressing his lips to hers tentatively. He felt her lean in to the kiss. He had never kissed anyone before never felt the need. But kissing Sakura felt right. He stopped thinking, all focus on the woman in his arms.

But it didn't last for long, realising this both disappointed him and annoyed him. He sensed someone, a scout most likely, about to come into view of them. He broke the kiss, stepping away from her. She looked shaky for a few seconds but quickly righted herself. Smirking, he started to walk again, as if nothing had happened. Though she wasn't moving, he turned smirking at her.  
She seemed completely in her own world, her finger tips tracing her lower lip. Finally she noticed him watching her. He watched as she collected herself, jogging over to catch up with him. They returned to the group, in a comfortable silence.

With a slight blush on her cheeks she left, something about helping a patient. He found himself watching her leave. He couldn't believe that after all he had done, she still loved him. Taken back at how easily she admitted it, to him. He couldn't understand why he'd lost his iron control and kissed her.

He always found her irritating, when they were younger, though they had bonded when they were teammates. It reminded him of the last time, she proclaimed her love for him. It was different then, he was an avenger filled with anger. He thought her feelings, unimportant and the help she offered useless. With the years they had been apart both had gotten stronger.

Even after he tried to kill her, though she had started it. She had still not given up faith in him. He'd been manipulated most of his life, alone with his anger. But Team 7 had never given up on him. Never manipulated him, just tried to reason with him.

* * *

She kept busy all day, trying to keep her mind from the kiss. She was failing terribly at it. Her mind, worrying over all the many different possibilities. What had it meant? Did he regret it? It was hard to not think about! So she worked herself to exhaustion, hoping to sleep easier. As she curled up near her fire, that she had built away from everyone else. Needing the space. Leant back into a tree, closing her eyes. She recalled the kiss, smiling to herself it had been amazing. It was everything she thought it would be.

She had avoided him all day. She hadn't meant to but wasn't ready to be disappointed. Just because they kissed, she didn't expect anything to change between them just like that. If he thought the kiss had been a mistake, she wasn't ready to face it yet. She wanted to enjoy the feeling of hope a little longer.

Hearing the tree creak above her head, she looked to see Sasuke on a branch above her head. His eyes were closed, he looked very relaxed. Smiling she returned her gaze to the fire. His presence once again a comfort she fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Arriving back into Konoha, different medical staff waited by the gates to relieve them from the injured ninjas. Sakura felt like wandering, even after all the traveling. She had no home to go to. The childhood home she grew up in destroyed, all of her possessions gone with the photos of her parents. Wandering the new streets, she marvelled at how much work was completed while they were away. The villagers and the builders that were hired, had done incredibly well. Most of the main structures remained in the same location, which was helpful. She found herself outside the new hospital, it was much bigger than the last. It was obvious that Tsunade had a hand in the design, Sakura could see the many helpful improvements for staff and patients. Many that they had talked about before, she recalled as she went to find her former teacher.

She found Tsunade organising people with the help of Shizune.

"Sakura! Over here." Tsunade called.

Working her way through the chaos, "This place looks amazing Tsunade-sama" she noted.

"Thank you Sakura, but why are you here you should be resting? No patient is critical, you and the other medical staff did a wonderful job in getting them here"

"I was just wandering about, looking at the new buildings and such. To be honest, I need to go find where my new home is" she said.

"Ah! Well that's easy enough, ask Shizune. I'll see you later!" Tsunade called over shoulder as she got called away.

* * *

After finding out where her new home was, she headed off, following the directions she had been given. She now stood in the open doorway of her new home. It had wooden floors, the room was large and was already furnished. That made her happy, she took off her shoes and sat down on one of her new comfy chairs. When there was a knock at the door. Hauling herself back up, she padded over to the door. Wondering who it could be, considering she only found out where she was living a few minutes ago. She pulled the door open. "Sasuke" she said breathlessly.

He started to move closer to her. All she could do was stare up at him. As he closed the gap between them. Gasping as he swiftly lifted her up, her legs wrapping round his waist automatically. Their faces only separated by the tiniest of gaps. As he held her in place with one arm, using his other hand to carefully move the hair back, tucking it behind her ear. When he half growled the most beautiful thing in the world to her, knowing he wasn't ready to say anything else yet.

"I can't stop thinking about you Sakura" And then kissed her, shutting the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sakura woke slowly, stretching in her new bed. Instantly burrowing under the quilts, when the cold morning air touched her skin. She lay under her blankets for a few minutes longer, letting her groggy brain wake up. When she realised she was naked "What the..." Not needing to finish the sentence, as last night came flooding back to her. The cold morning air forgotten, as she sat up right immediately. Looking round for Sasuke, she tried to listen for him; unable to find his chakra either, decided he must have already left. Her good mood bubble threatened to burst at the realisation, he had just left her.

She must have zoned out, staring at nothing until her eyes eventually landed on her clock.

"I'm going to be late for my hospital shift at this rate!" She gasped. Sasuke's departure was forgotten, as she hastily showered, dressed and rushed out the door.

Half way on her sprint to the hospital, she heard Naruto yelling her name. Pulling her from the mission of getting to work on time. Glancing around for him, she saw him waving. He was walking towards her with Sasuke at his side. "Hey! Good morning you two!" she chattered cheerfully, glancing at Sasuke with a smile just for him.

Sasuke nodded his head "Aa" They were staring at each other again. It felt different, as though something had changed. Which she thought was very true, though she was quite unable to put her finger on quite what she was feeling. Unable to think on it, as Naruto's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"We're off on a mission!" Naruto excitedly announced. "Teme and me that is, we had to be briefed for like hours"

"More like one, Dobe" muttered Sasuke.

"Oh" was all she said. She stopped listening when she realised Sasuke may of left due to a mission and not wanting to wake her, rather than the alternative.

The two boys looked at her, her reply had been rather quiet. Looking like she was working out something in her head. Naruto & Sasuke shared a glance, shrugging their shoulders at one another. Both confused at their teammates reaction. Sasuke thought to himself, there was no way he was going to work out what the problem was. But found he didn't have to because Naruto had obviously worked it out.

"We wanted you to come Sakura-chan but Tsunade-baa-chan said she needed you at the hospital" he finished with a pout.

That seemed to wake up there teammate. "Ah! Hospital! Late!" she blurted as she began to move past them "how long is it? The mission"

"Just a few hours tops probably" Naruto supplied. "But would have been nice for Team 7 to back together!"

"There'll be other missions! I really have to go! Good luck!" she yelled as she ran off.

"That was weird" said Naruto, as they resumed walking.

"Sakura" supplied Sasuke.

* * *

Stepping out of the hospital, Sakura stopped to enjoy the fresh air. It was 8 pm, she had just finished her 10 hour shift. It had gone smoothly, giving her time to obsess over her and Sasuke's actions. Deciding to see if they'd returned yet. She decided to take the path home, that was in the direction they would have to take. She was lucky she thought. When she spotted Naruto and Sasuke leaving the Hokage's tower. Having to run to catch up with them. As she neared them, she threw her arms around their necks "how'd it go guys?" she asked.

"Ow, Sakura-chan I'm wounded" Naruto complained.

Gasping, she withdrew her arms immediately. She should of thought of that. But then again Naruto and Sasuke are normally very difficult to catch off guard. She wondered how someone managed to harm them and immediately started looking them both over for wounds. When she found none, she looked up into the laughing face of Naruto.

"Liars!" as she raised a fist, to threaten him with her amazing strength. "You had me worried for you both!"

"Well I could have been!" Naruto replied as he raised his hands in defence.  
At the same time, Sasuke said "Don't group me in with the Dobe"

Sakura could not stop her laugh, showing she wasn't angry. As she replied to Naruto "Well you heal fast anyway" but was still thinking on whether or not to smack him.

"Oh! Sakura-chan I'm meeting Hinata, we're going for ramen. Teme is coming too, you should join us!" Naruto blurted out quickly, trying to avoid a beating. Though the art of distraction.

Which worked. "Mmm, okay. I am quite hungry, I suppose ramen will have to do" she said sounding disappointed. Sticking her tongue out at him, revenge for his earlier joke, knowing he would hate a remark about his beloved ramen.

Nearing Ichiraku ramen they spotted Hinata, she was already outside waiting for them.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto waving as he ran over to where she was standing.

"N-n-naruto-kun" smiling shyly up at him, her cheeks only mildly pink.

"Let's eat!" he replied, grabbing Hinata's hand pulling her inside.

Sakura smiled seeing Hinata's face go even pinker just as she went out of slight. Realising she was alone with Sasuke, she reached out, grabbing his hand to stop him from following them inside.

"Hm?" he questioned, turning to face her.

"I, well. Wanted, um. Ah, what I wanted to say was…" Sakura stumbled. She hadn't really thought about what she had wanted to say. Plus he was distracting her. The moonlight was hitting his face, making him look more perfect than ever.

"Sakura?" he said, whilst taking a step towards her. What was she doing he thought? She was just staring at him. Taking a step towards her, he closed the gap between them. Looking down at her, he tried to work her out. Having her this close, made him lose all his sense of logic. She looked worried, he realised. Leaning down his lips captured hers with the lightest caress. Pulling away slowly, he noted the worried look had gone. Good, he thought.

Pushing her shoulders back and taking a deep breath. Sakura decided to ask Sasuke her question anyway. Even though, after that kiss she thought she knew the answer. His kiss giving her the courage, to ask "Did you leave this morning because you wanted to, or because you had to?" She just had to know, it had been driving her crazy all day.

Sasuke was slightly surprised, so that's what has been bothering her he thought. Noting, how as soon as the words left her mouth, her whole body tensed. His answer meant a lot to her. She seemed to be bracing herself for disappointment. That made his heart squeeze painfully. Which made his face darken in confusion.

Sakura misreading him, unconsciously stepped away. Reaching for her, he pulled her back to him. His arms going around her small frame. Realising he didn't want her to be so on edge around him.  
Feeling her relax against his chest, he enjoyed quietness of the moment.

"I was summoned away, for the mission" he stated.

Sasuke removed his arms from around her and headed inside, leaving Sakura alone. Smiling to herself, finally having the answer to the question, which had been bothering her all day. But he was still the same Sasuke, far too little words spoken for her liking. No mention of last night, like it had not even existed until he kissed her again. The night they shared together, must have meant more to her than it did him. He knew, she loved him. Was she just a mere whim for him? Could she dare hope for more? Or stay content with whatever scraps of attention he gave her. How could she ask, without mistakenly pushing him away? Knowing his character, he wouldn't want to talk. She was just feeling confused, she realised.

Wandering in after them, she sat between Sasuke and Naruto, with Hinata on the right of Naruto.

"Where you guys been?" Naruto asked "I was going to look for you but Hinata suggested it might be better if I left you alone, wel…"

"Thank you Hinata!" Sakura over talked Naruto

"Well I already ordered for you two. We were getting hungry!" grumbled Naruto expecting to be told off.

"Ah, thanks. I'm so hungry, I could just about eat anything, anyway!" replied Sakura, faking cheer she didn't feel.

Their food arrived, everything was going smoothly. They chatted about the recent mission, Sakura's day dealing with an awkward patient and general village gossip. Until Hinata asked Naruto a question. As he turned to respond, with a mouth full of ramen, a piece of it flew out. Hitting Hinata's face. With Hinata turning red and Naruto's shocked expression. It wasn't hard for Sakura to work out what was about to happen, she quickly sprang into action grabbing a napkin and shoved it at Naruto's face, as he burst out with a torrent of 'I'm so sorry!' Throwing it just in time, shielding Hinata from further food splattering. Naruto swallowed the last bit of ramen. Finally Sakura thought, taking the opportunity to smack him on the back of his head.

"Have you learned no manners from hanging around with me?!" She asked tiredly.

"Nice one, Dobe." Sasuke said as he smirked in his chair.

"What are you smirking at Teme" Naruto yelled, beginning to rise out of his chair.

Sakura using the distraction, backed away from the now arguing boys. Taking the spare seat on the other side of Hinata, "You'll have to forgive Naruto, he normally doesn't do that and he was rather excited that you were getting ramen with him" Sakura slyly mentioned.

"He was?" Hinata quietly responded. Nodding her head Sakura replied "Yup."

It had gotten quiet, with both girls looking over, they saw Naruto walk back over to them.

"I really am sorry Hinata!" said Naruto.

"That's o-kay N-naruto-kun" Hinata replied.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura quickly inserted.

"He left"

"Oh" Sakura mumbled "I'll be off to then, you two enjoy your night" Quickly paying, she didn't really hear their goodbyes, as she started off back home.

* * *

Opening up her door, she started to pull off her shoes. "I'm hom…" She began to call out. The realisation her parents would never call back, hit her hard. Never feeling more alone in her life. She was so used to coming home and having her parents welcoming her back. Her dad studying one of his many books or pestering her mother. The smell of her mum's awesome cooking and going to join her. It was silly, but when Sasuke had left, she had felt some loneliness. But now, she realised just how alone she was. There had not been time to grieve them, but there was now. As the tears rolled down the side of her face, she slid down the back of the door, wrapping her arms round her knees.

She wasn't how long she was sat there for, but a persistent knocking brought her out of her haze. Deciding to just ignore it, she leant her forehead against her knees. But the knocking continued and it was beginning to annoy her. Standing up, she peered through the tiny peephole in the door. Sasuke stood outside it again. She realised, he was annoyed over the fact she was making him wait. Suddenly she was angry. He'd left her, not saying a word. He could have come back with her, at least asked. But thought it was fine to come bother her in the middle of the night.

"GO AWAY SASUKE!" she yelled through the door. Not bothering to look at the reaction it would create. She was across her flat in a few seconds, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

Dragging her feet, she headed towards the morning training session with Team 7. With the anger from last night gone. It was replaced with embarrassment, she had been in a bad place and had taken it out on him. He would not even know why. With the training grounds coming into sight, it looked as though no one was there yet. Even with her leaving later than usual. Cursing her luck, as Sasuke arrived via another entrance. She would just have to speak to him now, clear the air. Looking around to check they were still alone. She quickened her pace, making her way to him before she chickened out. He was facing away from her, not acknowledging her arrival as she neared him.

"I'm sorry, I yelled. I was emotional" she blurted.

Turning his head, his cold gaze caused a chill to run over her skin. "Whatever" shrugging the whole matter off as it were beneath him.

Feeling as if she should explain further "I… my parents were killed in the war. I was grieving." Her eyes misted up, hoping that it would be enough of an explanation. He didn't say anything, reigniting the anger of last night.

"Where did you go after dinner, why didn't you just walk back with me? If you were only going to turn up later!" she seethed.

Sasuke was saved from answering, as Sai questioned from behind "You went to Ugly's place?"

Sakura jumped, not having noticed him due to her anger at Sasuke. "Sai, you misheard" she said, shooting him a look that dared him to question her on it.

"What's happening?" Naruto yelled as he joined them

"Yo!" said Kakashi.

"Let's just go train!" She imputed cheerfully to distract everyone from knowing her business. Sending a punch at Sai to make sure he didn't have time to chat. A fight is just what she needed to distract herself.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke stood back, as they watched the mock battle between Sai and Sakura. Sakura already leaving multiple craters about.

"She is enthusiastic today" Kakashi said dryly.

"Glad its Sai, not me" Naruto happily added "Ahhhh… Teme!" As Sasuke started attacking Naruto.

Moving away and sitting in tree. Kakashi decided to catch up on some missed reading as his old students battled it out below.

With training over, everyone went in their own directions. Apart from Sakura who ran to catch up with Sasuke, wanting to finish their earlier conversation "Sasuke!" she called.

"Forget it Sakura." Not slowing he replied over his shoulder. "All of it" he added.

Stunned Sakura stopped. Once again her heart was crushed by him. He carried on walking, until he had disappeared from her sight. She felt a tear run down her face, as she furiously wiped it away. She wouldn't cry over him anymore. She promised herself this, so many times.

"Sakura" someone said from behind her.

Feeling disappointed when she didn't find Sasuke there, but Izumo. "The Hokage needs to see you immediately" he continued. Nodding that she understood, he left.

Sasuke felt bad and it was annoying him greatly. He had decided last night, he had wanted Sakura, in every way. Thinking he would even marry her if she wanted. Their first night together had been more of an impulse. He hadn't really thought about the consequences. Having turned up at her place to show her how he felt. But after her curt dismissal of him, his pride was hurt.

He had not realised, she had been upset. Angry up until the moment, she explained. He hadn't known about her parents either. His own memories of losing his own parents came flooding back. He understood how painful it was. But before he could mutter any kind of comforting words, if he knew any. She was yelling at him again.

Not wanting to wait until the morning to see her, he had gone to her. Not wanting to admit to himself, the fact they had hardly seen each other for years. Turning up at her place, late the first time was questionable. But she happily greeted him inside, though not the second time. It seemed as if he had insulted her.

Then he told her to forget everything. Realising he must not be good for her after all. It had all seemed too much trouble at the time. He was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake.

* * *

Entering Tsunade's office, Sakura closed the door behind her. Walking up to her desk, so she stood a few feet away. "Tsunade-sama"

"Ah, Sakura. I have a rather long mission for you."

That sounded perfect to Sakura, even though she had only just returned. A mission was the best way to create distance between her and Sasuke. Not running away at all she thought.

"Okay, when do I leave?" She asked.

"You haven't even heard where you are going yet!" Replied Tsunade "though as soon as you are able. There have been requests from the other Kage's for your medical skills, they are aware I cannot leave my duties and have requested yours. There are a few troubling cases in each region, that none of their medics can handle, so they requested our aid. You should travel to the DLand of Water first, making your way round so you end up in the Land of Wind last. You'll have an Anbu escort, for when you push yourself too far" Tsunade finished with a grin.

"I shouldn't need to tell you, you are representing the village?"

"Of course not!" Sakura replied.

"Any further questions? No? Then, dismissed!" with Tsunade shouting the last word.

With a slight detour to her home, to change and grab her pre-packed mission bag. She headed towards the gate. Spotting Naruto, unsurprisingly eating ramen. Informed him of her mission, pulling him in for a hug. "Tell everyone I said bye!" She added, rushing off to meet her Anbu escort.

Naruto waved after Sakura, turning back to enjoy the rest of his meal. With his meal finished, he started to walk home but as he was passing Sasuke's building decided to go annoy the Teme instead.

"She's gone?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yup, for a while as well. Travelling to all 4 Hidden Villages" added Naruto

Sasuke wasn't surprised she hadn't said goodbye to him. But it didn't stop him feeling annoyed, that she had not. Although he thought, it was his fault. Again. Probably… Unable to admit it fully yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

3 1/2 Months Later

"I will have to leave you, Sakura-chan" Sakura's Anbu escort turned to say, gesturing towards the messenger; that had just joined them. "My skills are in need, elsewhere."

"That is fine, the village is not far from here" replied Sakura, reassuring him with a smile; which she didn't feel.

It seemed for a second, that he may not be so sure in leaving her. Taking a step towards her, as if to say something. A slight tilt of his head, it seemed he had a rethink, whatever he had wished to say, deemed unimportant with the extra company.

Nodding their heads at one another, the two Anbu took their leave. Sakura's feet were beginning to ache now, she was nearly home after 14 weeks away. All the ninja, she had to help were all recovering fine. Being able to help most, however a few were told that they would be unable to carry on as a ninja. It was hard, she couldn't help but feel for them. Her thoughts on Lee, when he had to endure that news. There were complications even she could not fix, chakra passage ways closed for too long, unrepairable damage. With only one of her, travelling to all 4 villages took too much time for some. There had been no deaths, but it wasn't critical patients she had been sent out for. It had been the tricky ones, which used a lot of precise chakra control, which was tiring.

Looking at her surroundings she estimated she was about 30 minutes away from home. She was dreading it a bit, her pace had slowed considerably, as she dragged her feet. Her hand subconsciously resting upon her tummy, over the baby growing inside of her. Which calmed her racing heart. It had taken her a while to realise she was pregnant, considering her medical background. She had made the common mistake of misdiagnosing all the signs, assuming it was due to tiredness and stress from all the travelling and healing. Eventually noticing a faint chakra disturbance within her own, it had come as quite a shock.

Sakura now felt very awkward. She was beginning to show and she didn't think she was quite ready for it to become public. She wasn't afraid of the looks or judgement that maybe thrown at her. Only the complete unknown of how Sasuke would take the information.

* * *

Sasuke kept a short distance between him and the other Anbu he was travelling with. In the last three months, he had done every C & D ranked mission Tsunade had thrown his way. Never letting his temper rise, towards the obvious bait. Returning multiple times throughout the day, for the next mission that was beneath his notice. Eventually, he was trusted with higher level tasks however they may have just as easily of run out of lower ranked missions. Now he found himself, on his first mission as an ANBU and was unaware he would find Sakura out here.

Thinking back to when Tsunade tasked him the mission.  
"Uchiha Sasuke, you will be leaving the village immediately!" Tsunade's loud voice carried even to the hallway outside.  
Startling a passing Naruto, who barrelled through the doors "Granny Tsunade you can't!"  
"Dammit Naruto! You should knock before you enter my office!" Responded Tsunade whilst throwing an empty sake bottle in his direction.

"I'm going on a mission, dobe" Sasuke coolly injected, before he was delayed further by their antics. Raising the mission scroll, to show Naruto.

"Ah..." An embarrassed Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

"Out!" said Tsunade as Naruto mumbled a 'yes ma'am' and escaped through the door. Continuing on as soon as the doors were closed, she opened her desk drawer and placed a mask on the edge of the desk. "This is your first mission as an ANBU. You are to meet up with a fellow Anbu, who is currently escorting someone back to the village, they should only be an hour away by now. You are to explain the situation to him or pass him the scroll for conformation. Dismissed" Adding on as an afterthought "Don't make me regret this Uchiha." He nodded as he attached his new mask.

Locating the Anbu, he was taken aback to see Sakura. They noticed his presence and both halted. Sasuke jumped down, landing beside them. Sasuke watched her, as she moved away from them, giving them privacy. Not wanting to waste time talking, he immediately handed over the scroll. Using the time to look her over. As the days passed, he found himself becoming more annoyed at her for leaving. A feeling that was lost to him now. Something about her had changed. Her stance was different. She seemed happier and healthier to him. He supposed leaving the village, had a positive effect for her.

As Sakura talked to his temporary comrade, he wondered if they became close on their 3 month mission together. His insides bristling at the thought.

With his attension back on the present, he wondered why the Hokage had not disclosed the fact; Sakura had been, who the Anbu was escorting back. He would have been able to locate them faster. The Hokage must have found it amusing.

* * *

Returning to the village, Sakura was enveloped in a huge welcome home hug from Naruto; who had been waiting by the village gate.

"Welcome back Sakura-chan!" Naruto happily almost sang, while moving a step back.

"Thank you Naruto" she replied, smiling back at him. "Oh, you can carry this!" she decided, as she threw her medical bag in his direction "I'm tired of carrying it!"

"Thanks" he replied "We will have to eat then, if I'm expected to carry this. Everyone is at Choji's new favourite restaurant. Sakura fell in to step, beside Naruto as he chatted about all the things, she had missed. She tried to listen to what he was saying but her mind was elsewhere. Naruto obviously had not noticed the fact she was pregnant. Not that she looked overly different, but she felt as if she was wearing a massive sign which proclaimed it to the world. She wondered if Sasuke was going. She was torn, part of her hoped he wasn't and the other part wanted to see him. Agghh she inwardly groaned. Noticing Naruto looking at her, she realised he must have said something and was waiting for her reply. "Oh sorry Naruto. I'm just a little tired, what did you say?"

Naruto ended up distracting her for the entire way there. Making their way inside, they reached the table everyone was sat at. Looking around the table, she spotted Team 8 & 10, Lee & Ten-ten. She received multiple 'welcome backs' from everyone. Ino bounced out of her chair, also enveloping her in a hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving Forehead!" pouting a little.

"Ah I'm sorry Ino, there really wasn't any time."  
"Excuses, excuses, you'll just have to make it up to me!"  
"I see" Sakura said, concerned about the how.  
"Yep, you'll have to come out drinking with us girls at the weekend" Pointing to Hinata and Ten-Ten which each arm.

"Errrrr" This was bad. When Ino had a plan, there was no way of escaping it. Should she tell her quietly? Or she just wouldn't drink. But that may look suspicious. She had to think of an excuse, just to try! "Well, I… um… think I have a shift at the hospital!" It was a long shot.

"You just got back! Don't be ridiculous! You'll love it!" With that, she was dragged to a spare chair by Ino. Both understanding that she had lost.

They ate and laughed but deciding to leave early, as she was tired. Naruto followed her to the doorway "Do you want my help Sakura-chan getting home?" But with a not so subtle glance towards Hinata, she realised he would prefer to stay.

"I'll be fine thank you, you stay and keep Hinata company" slyly grinning at him.

"Ahh… well…" He mumbled, caught off guard. Going a little pink. Laughing she waved at him whilst exiting the door. The door closing as she heard his yelled "Thank you" reply.

Entering her home, she shut the door behind her. As a large shadow moved across the room. Tensing, she swivelled. But wasn't quick enough as a thick arm came around her neck. She felt an evil presence, when something blunt connected with her head, she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

_Few hours later._

Sasuke had returned from another successful mission and was now currently leaning against the wall opposite Sakura's building. He was internally debating what he should do. He had been wrong, which in itself was difficult to come to terms with. Sakura. The annoying one. Who would have been by his side constantly if he had allowed it. The one, who said she'd sacrifice anything to be with him. The one who had never given up on him. Always forgiving him. The one, who could only make him happy. He was decided, she was his. Shoving off from the wall he went to enter her building. But halted. The last time, he had done so this late. It had not gone down at all well. Thinking again, he decided it could easily wait till tomorrow. It would be annoying to deal with an angered Sakura, as well as one he'd hurt. He reminded himself.

Turning and strolling away from her building, he went to report to the Hokage. Something he technically, should have done on his immediate return. But he had wanted to see her. Having no idea, that Sakura was at the mercy of another.

Sakura blinked open her eyes slowly. Wondering why she had fallen asleep on a dining chair. When she felt the restraints, cutting into her skin. Suddenly recalling what had happened, she whipped her head around to spot her attacker. Which caused a sudden intense pain, from where she had been struck. Finding her assailant, she shot him her best glare. Which earned her a slap.

"Don't you dare glare at ME! You brought this upon yourself!" The person seethed.

It was hard to think, making Chakra control too difficult. With her head pounded loudly in her ears. She was also finding it difficult to focus. She could not even see the face of the person clearly. Had she heard correctly, this was her own fault? She might have laughed, if a fresh wave of nausea had not of hit her.

"The baby!" she thought. Using all the energy she had, she searched and focused on the little chakra signal that should greet her. With all the energy and concentration she possessed, she was able to locate the faint little chakra signal. Zoning out all that was happening around her, making sure the baby stayed safe.

After knocking Sasuke entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade was sat, behind a large pile of paperwork. With Shizune hovering over her shoulder, with a sake bottle in hand. After an unsuccessful swipe to get the bottle, Tsunade turned to face Sasuke. Getting straight to the point Sasuke gave his report on the missions' success. He wasn't sure, she was even listening. As he noted her eyes kept darting in the direction of the sake. Surprised when she was still able to question him at parts. Nodding his head, he was dismissed. Trying to disappear quickly, but was stopped short; when Tsunade asked "Have you seen Sakura today?"

Sasuke wondered to himself, what her joke would be, before responding "Aa."

Tsunade felt her eye twitch, when she realised he wasn't going to elaborate further. "Well she was supposed to report back to me immediately when she returned to the village. Which she has not" Pausing to think "I guess, she was just exhausted and fell asleep at home" assured Tsunade.

Sasuke felt a slight worry, but shrugged it off. She was so close to Konoha that nothing could have happened on the way back. He had already scouted through the area she would have had to take on the way through.

"That was all Sasuke" addressed Tsunade

Sasuke began walking back towards his apartment, having to pass Sakura's building. Stopping outside, he looked up to her third storey window. Having doubts on whether or not he should check on her. Shaking his head he tried to rid himself of the bad feeling he was having. It was ridiculous. No one has seen her, because she most likely asleep; he reasoned, so he carried on walking.

Sakura felt horrible, her head was just getting worse. Will power alone was keeping her conscious right now. But she was unsure of how to get out of this situation, unless she did something. It wasn't going to get any better. Her attacker got very close to her face again, hissing out insults. A foul odour accompanied the battering of her senses, the person obviously had not been taking care of themselves. She realised she could no longer open her eyes, she wasn't sure if this was due to the exhaustion or damage received.

Feeling a sudden gust of wind, which was followed by a crash. The wind, washing the foul stench away, as a fresh calming breeze settled around her. Still unable to lift her eye lids, she strained her ears trying to figure out what was happening around her. There was one quick thump like sound and then silence, time seemed to stretch, when in reality a few seconds felt like minutes; in her helpless state of mind.

Trying to ask who was there, her voice came out as a violent croak. Deflating her spirit somewhat, she was a medic ninja for crying out loud; as a new wave of disorientation struck. Someone was cradling her against their chest bridal style. She felt herself relax within their arms, relishing in the fact that she was now safe and free to pass out; as she recognised his scent. The darkness rushed to embrace her, which she fell happily into.

* * *

When she came around, she was met with the brightest of lights. Cringing against it, she realised she was in one of the rooms at the hospital. Finding the remote, she dimmed the switch she knew was at the side of the bed. Beginning to move her hand back, she realised the other seemed stuck; rolling her head to look. Sasuke was sat beside her bed, with his hand holding hers; staring at her intensely.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squeaked.

"Sakura" he replied.

"Who was it?" she whispered. Noticing his eyes turn wrathful at the topic. "Someone who thought you didn't try hard enough to save their wife." at Sakura's crestfallen response, he continued on "it was never your fault, you were in a completely different medical team."

Feeling a fleeting moment of relief, Sakura remembered why she was unable to fight her best. Sakura's sudden intake of breath, hands flying to her stomach. Sasuke misinterpreting what was happening, was on his feet immediately; about to run and fetch another medic ninja; obviously Sakura was having some complication. But her hand reached out to stop him.

Sakura looked up into his concerned face, as a tear rolled down the side of her face. Sasuke was about to panic fully, it seemed she was in pain, so much so she was crying. When she said something that didn't help with the panic, but did make him stop dead in his tracks.

"I'm pregnant"

"Hn?" he questioned.

"I'm pregnant" she repeated.

"Aa" he responded dejectedly as he sat back down; only to jump back onto his feet "what!"

Which caused Sakura's emotional dam to break as she burst out with "it's yours. From all those weeks ago. I was so nervous. I didn't know what to say. And then I was attacked. I was so scared. I was extremely dizzy. Couldn't concentrate. I thought… I thou…" running out of air she stopped. Panicking as she found it hard to breath, she realised she was also shaking. Sasuke climbed on the bed beside her, rubbing her back in small circles; while he gently ordered her to calm down.

Finding her breath, relaxing she began to continue on her explanation; but was stopped when his lips stilled hers.  
Sakura had missed this, but it was over all too soon. As he began to pull away, her lip pouting almost involuntarily. Smirking at her, he gathered her up into his arms; settling them comfortably in the bed. They lie there together for a while in silence, enjoying each other's company; until he said "I'm sorry."

"Sasuke" Sakura tried to interrupt.

"I should say it, I was an ass." Sakura couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips which felt good after the last few weeks. Ignoring her he carried on "I'm going to be a father…" Looking down in to her green eyes as she nodded up at him, his arms tightening around her.

"I nearly had my family taken away from me again" Sasuke's voice became deadly low, his eyes darkening. Sakura reached up and kissed him, using his own trick against him.

Pulling away, when she knew he had been successfully distracted. With her palm on his cheek, she closed her eyes resting her forehead against his, "we're safe, because of you; how did you know?" she asked.

"Tsunade said you hadn't shown up, I thought I'd check to ease my mind. I ran up the side of the building just to check you were okay" his voice dropping lower again "then I saw you."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" she whispered.

"Aa. Sakura, move in with me. Your place is dangerous." He stated matter of factly.

"What! Of course it isn't!"

"Tch, annoying."


End file.
